Typical kitchen space is difficult to maintain. Most kitchen counters are flat horizontal surfaces. In design these counters are flat to allow for work around the kitchen. However, these counter spaces are often cluttered with kitchen gadgets, appliances and other kitchen items which take away from the working area of these counters. While cooking in the kitchen, it is often desirable to place a hot item out of reach or to find someplace to hold an item like plates, cooking sheets or lids when these countertops are otherwise occupied. Therefore, it is desirable to have a retractable storage area which can be used without occupying a countertop area.
Some prior attempts to provide additional counter space include utilizing carts, racks or other portable tables or semi-portable storage areas. However, these storage areas even further clutter an already crowded kitchen area and during times of nonuse, obstruct movement around the kitchen. In addition, these carts or racks are difficult to move and can be very heavy depending on the items stored along the rack shelves. It therefore would be beneficial to provide additional storage space which does not obstruct movement within the kitchen while the storage space is not in use.